Shane Sweet
Christopher Shane Sweet (born January 6, 1986 in Burbank, California, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Robin (ep40) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Twist in Time (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Spies in Disguise (2019) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *12 Rounds 2: Reloaded (2013) - Additional Voices *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Into the Blue 2: The Reef (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Additional Voices *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *At Middleton (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Bird Box (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Broken Bridges (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Prom (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Earth to Echo (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ender's Game (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *If I Stay (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *It: Chapter Two (2019) - ADR Loop Group *John Tucker Must Die (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Knocked Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Midway (2019) - Additional Voices *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Overboard (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Scream 4 (2011) - Additional Voices *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *Stuber (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Table 19 (2017) - Additional Voices *Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Vampires Suck (2010) - Additional Voices *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Woodshock (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. External Links *Shane Sweet on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors